Our Story behind Love Charms
by Sacchiance
Summary: Charms that tell you who you'll be with. For life? For next relationship? Who knows really. . .each couple has a type of love she/he holds. Mira wonders how long before her OTP's finally come to life. Multiple Pairings w/ my OTP's.
1. Love Charms for Lucks

**03/11/16 \- 1:30 AM**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN** **FAIRY TAIL**

 **"** **Love Charms for Lucks** **"**

Bisca smiled as she played around with her glass pendant. The pendant is shaped like a gun in the colors black and light green.

Mira noticed the dazed look that Bisca was wearing while rubbing the gun pendant. "Bisca, is there something special about that pendant?"

Bisca smiled. "You betcha. It helped me get together with Alzack."

"Oh?" Mira made her way over to the gun mage while ignoring Cana who demanded more booze. "How so?"

Bisca chuckled. Still the typical Mira but that Mira didn't really change since she was frozen in time with Fairy Sphere. "It's a magic item you see; I got from an antique shop with Cana. That reminds me, Cana, do you still carry that small bottle that we got on our first job together?"

"Eh?" Cana unhooked a bottle keychain with golden brown sand inside. "You mean this?"

"Yeah." Bisca nodded and caught the keychain from Cana. "Ya see this small bottle? Mine used to look like this but it had black and green sand instead. It was after Alzack proposed to me that it changed into this here glass gun." She chuckled at the memory.

"But didn't you propose to him?" Mira asked confused.

"It's a funny story. When he was asking me to be his girlfriend, it didn't come out right. He was blushing and stuttering and shaking till Macao gave a little courage slap to his back. Then he shouted out. . ."

 _"B-b-bisca! Will...will you..." Alzack turned a darker shade of red from having Bisca smiling at him like an angel._

 _"Yes?" Bisca asked coyly. She knew that he was about to ask her to be his girlfriend. Laki was giggling beside her._

 _"Will you...!" Alzack took a deep breath and yelled out, "Be my bride!"_

 _Bisca blinked at it as did everyone else. Heads tilted until a loud laughter echoed throughout the guild._

 _Meanwhile, Alzack was on the verge of fainting for asking the wrong thing and Bisca was blushing really brightly._

Mira and Cana chuckled at the memory.

"It is so typical of Alzack to ask the wrong thing." Cana grinned. "He's always a little fool around you Bisca."

Bisca nodded. "And I love him very much for that. So a little later, I popped the question."

"But back to your pendant, you said that it turned into that gun after he asked?" Mira questioned.

"Yup. The owner said that it was some sort of love charm or something. And no," Bisca quickly clarified when she saw Mira getting excited, no doubt about the _charm_ part. "It doesn't charm who the user wants but rather it helps identify who you like. But I'm not sure if it is a one time thing or not because I married the person that my charm transformed for."

"Uh huh." Mira nodded and absentmindedly tapped her fingers on the counter. Unfortunately for Cana, Bisca didn't have her head in the clouds and added in another part about the charms.

"The bottles were filled with transparent sand at first and then mine became green and Cana light brown. Another color will appear when it finds someone that you hold romantic feelings for. The colors represent our hair colors."

"I see. Can you-Wait!" Mira exclaimed as she came to a realization. **"Cana! Get back here!"** She yelled in her demon voice.

"Tch." Cana grunted. She was halfway out of the guild when Mira called her back. "What."

The bar maid looked at Cana's bottle again and grinned. "You forgot your charm dear Cana. Filled with light brown and gold."

Cana snatched the charm from the S-class mage and quickly exited.

Bisca laughed. "Who do you think she likes?"

"Someone blonde." Mira answered as she looked around the guild. It must be a guild member since Cana doesn't often spend time anywhere else outside of jobs unless it was her house and the occasional bars.

"Then it must be Lucy." Bisca joked. "Since they were partners and all."

Mira giggled. "Definitely."

 _ **xoxo**_

Lucy stretched by raising her arms in the air. She let out a content sigh. "It feels so good to relax for now."

Levy nodded from behind her book. She was currently doing research on a lost magic.

"Love rival! Levy-chan!" Juvia called as she walked up to the table. "Mira-san has called for a girls' meeting."

Lucy raised a brow but got up nevertheless. Levy did too and the three walked over to the bar while dodging a chairs that were thrown. Juvia and Levy were dodging like it was nothing while Lucy was trailing behind since she was the type to stop and dodge rather than forward dodging.

"Good afternoon Lucy, Levy."

"Good afternoon Mira." The two replied back. Levy had closed the book and hugged it to her chest with one arm.

"Now that we're all here, I would like to give you a little gift that brings a bit of luck." Mira announced happily and took out a box full of empty tiny jars. "It's not empty if you girls were thinking that. It's actually filled with transparent sand. To activate it, you just need to put in a piece of your hair." She demonstrated by pulling the cork out of hers and placed a strand of her hair into the bottle. As soon as the cork was back on, the transparent sand turned as white as Mira's hair. "See? It's a magic item so it needs a piece of us for it to work to the best of its abilities. You don't have to put in a whole strand."

"I see." Erza nodded but was really excited on the inside. Although, her facial expression did show how genuinely excited she was, but she didn't know that. She quickly twisted her cap open and placed a long strand of her red hair in while just as quickly capping it back on. The sand in her bottle turned the same shade of red as her hair, but noticeable blue sand could be seen inside the bottle too. The blue wasn't as predominant as the red, but anyone could see that it also contained blue sand.

Mira kept her poker face on as she observed that most bottles had two colors. Juvia's was an obvious blue and black-blue combo. Levy's had blue and some black sand. Ever had light brown with white. She was practically enjoying that one because now there was no denying the fact that she had a crush on Elfman. Lucy's was a bit disappointing because only little pink could be seen within the bottle of yellow sand. Kinana's made her a little curious as to who had dark auburn-ish hair that was barely noticeable within the purple sand. As for her sister, it was a bit disappointing that her sister's was purely white like hers.

"This is so cool Mira, where did you get them?" Lucy asked. She really likes the small charms. It's tiny and cute. Although, she would've liked to have more pink sand in hers. "Maybe this will prevent Natsu from destroying a town so I can get more rent money."

"Bisca and Cana told me about them. They got theirs long ago and I thought that it looked really cute. Bisca made hers into a necklace and Cana made hers into a key chain." Mira explained. "I think I'll make mine a necklace too, or maybe a choker. I'm still deciding."

"There's still so many left." Levy noted. "Are these for other people too?"

Mira nodded happily. "I thought that we should send these to girls from other guilds from the Grand Magic Games."

"Is Mira going to send one for Meredy too?" Juvia asked. She had grown quite fond of the girl since their battle on Tenrou.

"Of course." Mira said. She was actually going to only give one to Ultear, but changed her mind since it wouldn't be right to leave a female member of Crime Sorciere out.

"Juvia thanks you very much Mira!" Juvia bowed quickly in appreciation.

 _"Fools"_ Cana thought and unlocked her key chain from her belt. She scrutinized her bottle. It still held the gold sand and no matter how much she tried, it still didn't go away. At first, it didn't really bother her but after three years (not including the seven years on Tenrou) it irritated her. She just doesn't know why it's still there. Hopefully, it's not the guy she expects it to dictate but some other blonde dude out there. _"Maybe they'll have more luck than me."_

 ** _xoxo_**

"Chelia! We've received a lovely gift from Mira of Fairy Tail." Sherry squealed in delight. The dark pinkette is currently sitting on a couch in Lamia Scale.

Chelia, who was talking with Lyon about their last mission, hurried over to see what a member of Wendy's guild had delivered. "Aww. They are so cute!"

Inside the small package box was two tiny bottles. Sherry held a card from Mira. "Which one do you want Chelia?"

The two bottles were the same same and size but it's politer to ask.

"I'll take the one on your left." Chelia replied since it was the bottle closer to her.

"What are those?" Tobi asked from behind Chelia and Sherry. Chelia was startled by his sudden presence but Sherry was used to it so she had learned when to expect him.

"Mira-chama says that they are good luck charms for me and Chelia." Sherry replied. She found it weird that the demon takeover mage didn't send on to everyone on Team Lamia Scale but it was her choice so she didn't comment on it out loud. "We have to take a piece of our hair and put it inside the small bottles filled with invisible sand. Hmm, if it's filled, how would our hair go in?"

"Look Sherry-nee!" Chelia squealed excitedly. As soon as Sherry read what to do, she had plucked a piece of her own hair and stuck it in the bottle. The hair went right in as if the bottle was empty and turned a pink color the same shade as her own hair. "It's so cool."

"Woah! How did it do that?" Tobi asked and peered at the bottle closer. He had watched his guild mate do it and as soon as the cap was on, pink colored the once transparent sand.

Sherry, who missed Chelia's demonstration, shrugged and ripped off a small piece of her hair. She has long, beautiful hair. Why waste it on this good luck charm? She's already so happy with her life. She had a brief thought of giving this to someone else who might need it, but giving someone's gift away seemed a little rude. She must reciprocate the love that was given to her by Mira-chama. So she did. Her sand turned dark pink and bluish-silver color.

"Woah." Tobi commented. "I was expecting pink or red or Chelia's color for you, not a pink and...really faded blue?"

Truth be told, so was she. She absolutely loves pink and red since they represent love. "Hmm...this charm...it's so _cute_ and lovely, but it does clash with my outfit. What to do, what to do?"

 _ **xoxo**_

"Heh~" Minerva smile at her small charm. Its colored sand turned black and faded teal color. Yukino's had turn light baby blue (almost white) and black.

"A good luck charm?" Yukino questioned as she read the card.

 _"We're matching!"_ Minerva thought happily and thought that now they were even closer, but then memories of her past self popped up and she began to worry. _"I hope Yuki still wants me as her friend."_

 _ **xoxo**_

Jellal blinked when he received a package from the front desk. Who would even know that they were here? Looking at the sender sticker, he saw that it was from Mirajane Strauss and addressed to the girls in his guild.

"Coming!" Meredy shouted and ran towards the door. She opened to see her leader with a package in hand. "Is that from Mira?"

Jellal nodded, but before he could inquire about it, she thanked him and then closed the door on him.

"Girls! I have something for you!" Meredy grinned happily. Mira had called about a week ago to see where they'll staying at so she gave her the address as soon as she knew which inn they were going to stay in. Mira had also helped in reserving the rooms for their group and then Meredy led them there. "Mira sent us something." Mira had also told her about the charms as well.

"Mira? Who is that?" A young woman with luminescent pale pink hair asked from a bed, her sword resting on her lap.

"A Fairy if I recall correct." Another young woman answered with a bored tone. Her light baby blue (almost white) hair was being pulled back into a low ponytail.

Ultear nodded. "But what would she send _us_?"

"Let's find out." Meredy tossed the package to Ikaruga (pinkette) who summoned a small dagger and tore open the small box.

Ikaruga held up an empty bottle and tilted her head. "A bottle? And how is it useful to us?"

Ultear reached over for the card that was inside and read its contents while Meredy picked one for herself and tossed a random one at Angel who was laid against the headboard to watch TV, disinterest playing in her eyes.

"Lucky charms?" Ultear raised a brow, as did Ikaruga and Angel.

Meredy nodded and found the trio oddly similar in personality at the moment. Being the only teen sure made her feel childish compared to the rest of Crime Sorciere.

"We could use all the luck that we can get." Ikaruga mused.

All the girls then proceeded to put a strand of their hair inside with some difficulties with Angel who refused to do it but Ikaruga didn't give her much of a choice when she quickly cut a short strand.

Angel's turned seemingly two-thirds luminescent white and one-third black.

Ikaruga's turned luminescent pale pink.

Ultear's turned mostly dark purple with small noticeable amount of blue.

Meredy's turned dark pink.

"Well," Meredy observed each glass bottle. "It seems that mine and Ikaruga's are the only solid color. I'm a little jealous that you two get two." She saw that the blue in Ultear's looked like the blue of Jellal's hair, but it couldn't be, right? Almost everyone in their group knows that Angel has taken some sort of liking to Midnight so her bottle must reflect that.

However, she wasn't sure how much Angel likes Midnight since the bottle does sort of reflect how much the wearer likes the other person, but Midnight has black and white hair. The bottle could be showing just the black part. . .Confusing.

 _ **xoxo**_

"B-but Jenny..." Flare protested. The redhead had been in Blue Pegasus for almost two months now after leaving Sun Village with Lucy's group.

"No buts Flare." The blonde shot a glare and adjust the small bottle filled with flame red sand that now was attached to a gold band. She secured the bottle to Flare's right thigh, matching hers except she has it on her left thigh and hers is silver. "We're like twins now with matching garters."

Flare blushed at the garter part. Both of them wore one-slit dresses so a leg was exposed at the high slit.

When Jenny stood up, arms wrapped around her waist and she was pulled into a chest.

"I think the luck is already working." Jenny winked at Flare, referring to the gift that Mira sent which was now filled with yellow sand.

Hibiki stared at her garter with a curious look.

"See? Have fun with it." Jenny put on her flirty face and turned around so she was face to face with her current boyfriend.

Flare nervously rubbed her fingers together. Every since she joined Blue Pegasus, Jenny had been really nice to her and gave her a small makeover which only consisted of letting her hair loose from its braids and getting rid of the the fabric that she used to mend her dress since she ripped it around the waist on a mission. **(look up Flare's dress and you'll know what I mean if you don't already)**

 _ **xoxo**_

"How beautiful." Cosmos smiled softly. "Who is he?"

Kamika grumbled from the floor. Mirajane of Fairy Tail had given them these so called good luck charms except that it wasn't. Cosmos had identified them as a love finder although she wasn't sure if it was a one time deal or not.

After they had put in a piece of their hair, Cosmos was only a light pink while Kamika was mostly black (or really, really, dark brown) with some blue. **(not sure of his hair color)**. The flower girl had tackled her partner down and demanded that she tell her who he is.

"Get off!" Kamika yelled, annoyed that she was on the floor of the underground dungeon maze. Talk about dirty and disgusting.

"Tell me who he is, please Kami." Cosmos whined.

"I don't even know myself." Kamika grumbled and proceeded to stand up with Cosmos still clinging onto her back.

"Aww, come on Kami. Love is a beautiful thing." Cosmos argued and walked next to her partner to leave the underground since their patrol was over.

"No, really," Kamika sighed with a roll of her eyes. "I don't really know who he is. I only know what he looks like and that he helped me."

"A long distant relationship?" Cosmos dazed at the prospect. "How beautiful and romantic."

Kamika looked at her friend strangely. She had never said that she was in a relationship. It was only a crush after all.

 _ **xoxo**_

Kagura twitched at the four pairs of eyes that pleaded her to try the charm out. She had stated earlier that she didn't need any charm to win her fights.

"Pwease Kaguwa!" Millianna pleaded with wide, teary eyes. "It wouldn't hwurt to trwy."

"Fine." Kagura sighed. After four hours, she had finally relented.

Kagura - dark purple

Millianna - light brown and dark brown

Arana - pale green

Beth - orange-brown

Risley - black

 _ **xoxo**_

"Welcome to Magnolia." Laki smiled as she and Miki led two girls into the town.

"Nothing has changed." Imitatia, a dark blonde, smiled happily while taking in the sights before her. Lucy had shown her around before and she remembers that it held a homey vibe.

Meanwhile, Eclair looked around with a bored face but inside she was curious as to how different the town could've changed between the time that she left until now.

Not much which is a relief to both Imitatia and Eclair since the Magnolia that they've seen was just perfect the way it was.

The four walked towards the guild with Laki and Miki reintroducing some familiar sights and some new ones. They stopped by a small cafe to get a quick eat before continuing on. By the time the guild building was in view, the two newcomers were growing more strongly in their resolve to join Fairy Tail.

After the whole fiasco with the Starry Keys and the new Oracion Seis, Imitatia had bid Lucy farewell to go on a journey to explore the country and find herself. She was a doll once before and with the nurture from kid Lucy, she slowly gained a soul. In truth though, she was a part of Lucy's soul who grew in size and became her own. Well, according to Bixlow anyways with his eyes.

On her journey, she came across Eclair and stuck by her for a while because of her fortune telling insight.

"Imitatia!" Lucy greeted when she saw who had entered the guild.

"Lucy-nee!"

The five walked towards the bar to go see Mira to get Eclair and Imitatia stamped. They had sent a letter before hand to ask if it was okay to join and the master wholeheartedly agreed.

"Welcome back girls." Mira smiled and held out a stamp. "Where would you like it and what color?"

"I would like the belly part of the fairy on my belly button. It will be just the outlining in ruby red." Eclair said and moved her robe out of the way for Mira to stamp it in her desired place.

"I would, uh..." Imitatia leaned towards Mira and whispered, "I would like it below my left scapula, directly where my heart should be in thorn green outlining."

Mira smiled, thinking that it was sweet that Imitatia wanted it where her heart is but on the back. "Of course." After she finished stamping, she asked them to wait for a bit so she can give them their love charms.

"I appreciate the gift Mirajane," Eclair nodded and watched as her sand turned brown with some noticeable white. When Mira saw this, her eyes widened a tiny fraction as an image of a man with white hair popped to mind, but it couldn't be...could it?

"Thank you very much Mira-nee." Imitatia smiled. Hers had turned a dark blonde color to match her hair.

"Thanks." Miki gave a small smile before leaving to go do some training at the gym that was recently installed into the guild. Of course, there was one for the boys and one for the girls and a mixed. Her bottle contained very light brown hair that was on the verge of being called a dark blonde with black specs. Mira wondered who her guild mate was into. Black was such a common color that it can be just just about anyone.

Laki thanked her and led the two new members to Fairy Hills to settle in. They did not have much possessions on them so they were able to stop by the guild first before heading to their new living space. Mira frowned for a moment that Laki's charm was only a bright purple color but she supposed that there was no real hurry in for any of them.

* * *

 **Cana** \- light brown and gold

 **Bisca** \- **gun: green and black**

 **Lucy** \- yellow with some pink

 **Levy** \- blue with some black

 **Erza** \- red and blue

 **Mirajane** \- white

 **Evergreen** \- light brown and white

 **Juvia** \- blue and black-blue

 **Lisanna -** white

 **Kinana** – purple and dark auburn

 **Sherry** \- dark pink with some really faded blue/white

 **Chelia** \- dark pink

 **Yukino** \- light baby blue (almost white) and black

 **Minerva** \- black and faded teal

 **Ultear** \- mostly dark purple with small noticeable amount of blue

 **Meredy** \- dark pink

 **Ikaruga** – luminescent pale pink

 **Angel** \- two-thirds luminescent white and one-third black

 **Jenny** \- pale yellow with dark blonde

 **Flare** \- flame red

 **Kamika** \- dark brown with some dark blue

 **Cosmos** \- light pink

 **Kagura** \- dark purple

 **Milliana** \- light brown and dark brown

 **Arana** \- pale green

 **Beth** \- orange-brown

 **Risley** \- black

 **Imitatia** – dark blonde

 **Eclair** –brown with some noticeable white

 **Miki** \- very light brown hair that was on the verge of being called a dark blonde with black specs

 **Laki** \- bright purple


	2. Tattoo Mishap

**03/11/16 \- 1:30 AM**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN** **FAIRY TAIL**

 **" Tattoo Mishap** **"**

"Sherry, I don't think this is a good idea." Levy said lowly. She sat at a table with Sherry, Cana, Lucy, and Mirajane. Fairy Tail was holding a small festivity for mages. It's been around half a year since the Grand Magic Games and they had formed great relations with the guilds that were in the finals of the GMG. The festivity was held in a big open area near the FT guild

"Of course it is. He must show his true love for Juvia." Sherry smiled eagerly.

As everyone knew, Gray has always denied liking Juvia romantically. His actions betray his words however most of the time. So, in order to "purify" his usual cold exterior, Sherry had searched for a spell or potion that can reveal his true feelings or cast away his coldness away (for a while). Anything really. In the end, she created a rune spell that should separate his heart and mind, metaphorically of course.

"Why are you so interested in Juvia's love life anyways?" Cana asked while taking a sip of her beer.

"Yes, why are you?" Mira asked in a knowing way.

Unfazed by Mira's smirking eyes, Sherry explained that she couldn't take seeing his denial of love for Juvia. It is so obvious that they like each other and should be a couple.

"I guess it is time that Gray tells her how he really feels..." Lucy mused. She had no doubt that her teammate likes Juvia and may even cross the border into love. "I'm in. I'll go call him over."

"OR," Cana drawled and turned her body towards the direction of Gray. "YO GRAY! Get your butt over here for a moment!"

"KINDA BUSY!" Gray yelled back and dodged a fist from Elfman.

"MIRA!" That was all it took for Gary to come running over at the mention of the demon's name.

"Yes!" Gray sweated nervously at Mira's smiling face.

"Good, now Sherry has something to give you." Cana gestured to the dark pink haired girl.

"Okay?" Gray said skeptically. It was rare that Cana would call him over despite being close when they were kids, but it was even weirder that his brother's guild mate would give something to him.

"It's just a tattoo that I made from my love." Sherry lied partly. Technically, the rune spell was condensed onto a small sheet of paper and all she needed to do was paste it on someone's skin like a tattoo, and it is out of her love...so the only technical lie would be the spell being just a tattoo. It being a spell was just something that she didn't say and that he hadn't asked about it since he only shrugged his shoulders. "Any place you prefer?"

"It's temporary, right?" Sherry nodded. "I guess you can just paste it on my right bicep." He has his Fairy Tail tattoo on his right pec, his demon slaying power tattoo on his right arm, so might as well put it on his right side as well.

"Okay, just hold still for a moment."

Lucy and Levy looked eagerly at what _should_ happen next. _Should_ being the key word because usually anything involving Fairy Tail doesn't always go right in the process. This time was no exception. Just as she was mere centimeters away from Gray's bicep, he was knocked away by someone bulldozing into him. It all happened so fast that Sherry didn't register that her tattoo was gone from her hands.

 _ **xoxo**_

Plastered to a wall of a building, Gray groaned in pain and felt warmth on his chest. He looked to see bright blue hair right in his face. "You alright man?"

"Yeah." Jellal said and pulled himself up to dust himself and Gray did the same. "Sorry about that."

"What happened anyways?"

Jellal blinked. "I'm not entirely sure, but I forgot how strong Erza can be."

Gray chuckled. Then he noticed that Jellal has a piece of paper plastered onto the left cheek. "Oh man, sorry that you got tattooed by Sherry."

"What?" Jellal blinked in surprise at that statement.

Gray explained what had transacted earlier before the two of them hit the wall. Also telling him that it was no big deal on who got it, he thinks so anyways.

The girls knew better though.

Jellal peeled the paper off to see that the paper didn't have anything on it which means that the tattoo was pasted on his face. "What is it anyways?"

"I'm not sure." Gray scratched his head. "It's basically a heart in some sort of cloud shape."

The two remained silent at Sherry's design.

"Oh my love!" Sherry panicked that she wasn't holding a piece of paper. "Where did my tattoo go?"

"Tch." Cana took a swig from her bottle. "That dumbass Jellal whisked your tat right of your hand."

"Say what?" Levy and Lucy gasped.

"Je-llal?" Sherry looked up, trying to remember who that was.

"The one Erza likes." Mira provided

"Oh!" Sherry's eyes lightened up in realization. "Jellal. If it's him, then it is okay."

"Because the two (Erza and Jellal) deny their feelings?" Cana snorted.

"Exactly." Sherry cooed as she imagined that the mysterious Jellal would tilt Erza's chin up, give a smirk to which Erza would wide eyed at, and then lean towards each other for a kiss. How romantic in a badass-boy-with-a-tsundere-girl type of way. "I'll make another one so don't worry about it."

"I have a question though," Lucy rose a hand slightly. "How does it activate though? You mentioned that its has a combination of runes in there, so what activates the magic?"

"Simple, the one who was tattooed just has to be within a ten feet radius for it to activate. Nothing too complicated. But oh, love is a complicated matter." Sherry gushed.

"Speaking of complications," Cana started and earned glares from the girls who were at the table except for Sherry. "Why did you break off the engagement?" The brunette didn't care that she was prying but seeing that Sherry's "good luck" charm held a dark pink and white, she had a pretty good guess why along with Mira. She had lost 10,000 jewels to the she-demon when they saw Sherry arrived.

Sherry laughed a bit awkwardly. "I guess our love was never meant to be," she smiled sadly, remembering the conversation she had with Ren. Just as quickly as they had announced it, they had ended it. It was best that they ended it rather quickly lest of it going to far along. "The feelings were mutual I assure you. It just wasn't right for us."

"Oh," Levy mumbled sadly. She thought that the two made a cute couple in that they were all lovey-dovey, but she had always thought that Sherry and Lyon would be in a relationship eventually. So it came as a surprise that after the seven years that she was trapped on Tenrou, Sherry had gotten together with Ren.

"Don't be sad Levy-chan," Sherry gave a soft smile. "I was very much happy with Ren because we did love each other with all our hearts, and we still do, but it's different now."

 _"Hmm, is this why Sherry. . ."_ Lucy's thought was interrupted when she saw that Gray and Jellal were coming towards them.

 _ **xoxo**_

Gray looked a little sheepish that Jellal bore Sherry's tattoo instead of him. Jellal looked the same as well.

"So look, I'm sorry that this didn't happen like you intended-" Gray started but Sherry cut him off by saying that it was alright. It didn't really matter [coughliescough] who was tattooed; she just wanted to test it out.

"So," Lucy drawled eagerly after the two boys were out of earshot, "what are the chances that he'll be near Erza anytime soon?"

Cana scrunched her face. "Not anytime soon." The occupants of the table turned towards Jellal who was heading towards Ultear, Meredy, and Lyon. Lyon only being there to try to talk with Meredy who had no interest. "He sure moves on fast." Lyon that is.

"Eh, can't be any worser than Loke/Ren." Both Lucy and Sherry commented at the same time. They looked at each other with an understanding gaze on the matters of the playboy type. Although Ren had been a good boyfriend, he still flirted with others but not as much as when he was single. It didn't really bother her since she saw that he was trying to cool down his ways and that was just love in itself that he was changing his ways for her.

"Oh look," Levy pointed with a surprised look on her face. Not even a minute after the girls had turned away from Jellal that the spell activated. Since Levy was coincidentally facing in the direction of their target, she saw that as he approached more towards Ultear to probably discuss something, she saw that Erza was flung towards the young man. When Erza got within ten feet of Jellal, a light had emitted from his left cheek and soon encased him.

The bright light had blinded everyone except for Sting since, well, he is a white (aka light) dragon slayer and light is his thing and all.

When the light faded, everyone gasped and were mind blown at what they saw.

There, standing in front of Ultear, and there, face-planting on the by Erza, were Jellal. Two of them.

 _"Holy Crap!"_

"Seriously, Sherry," Levy hissed. "What _did_ you do?!"

"Oh my love," Sherry gasped with a hand covering her mouth. She gulped before answering, "I don't know Levy, it was meant to separate the mind and heart. Why would..."

Wow was what the girls at the table thought. Sherry had probably literally separated the mind and heart.

"Jellal?" Ultear asked carefully as she looked from the one standing in front of her and the one who was still face-planted on the ground by Erza who was too shocked to get up.

"Uh Erza," Meredy said slowly. "I think you should get off of him."

With those words, Erza was shocked back to reality and quickly stood up, pulling Jellal up after she did so.

The Jellal standing kept looking at Ultear which was making her a bit nervous as to why he was.

The Jellal who just got up noticed that a man who looked very much like him was staring at his guildmate. "Hey, who're-"

The other Jellal turned to look at him with a familiar smirk. Yes, that same smirk that he wore those years ago. The smirk of when he ruled the Tower of Heaven as-

"Siegrain." The other Jellal, now dubbed as Siegrain, answered. "Fitting, is it not?"

"How?!"

Siegrain shrugged carelessly and turned back to Ultear with a smirk. She unknowingly leaned back a little since she was weirded out with turn of events. One minute there was one Jellal, and less then half a minute popped another one.

"It's nice to see you again Ultear." Siegrain said and reached for her right hand to kiss. "A pleasure, is it not?"

Everyone witnessing this had a gobsmacked look. The Jellal look alike was flirting which basically gives them a show of _Jellal_ flirting.

"Possibly." Ultear said with narrowed eyes. Just what was he playing at.

 _ **xoxo**_

Cana laughed wholeheartedly at what was happening. "Ah, Fairy Tail. Nothing ever goes right."

Levy and Lucy groaned in acknowledgement. _"No kidding"_

"Oh look," Cana said when Gray pointed at Sherry. "Someone's thrown under the bus."

"Don't worry Sherry, I'm sure they'll only want an explanation...and a cure." Mira comforted but at the same time she pushed the pinkette forward. "No need to worry."

Sherry gulped when she saw that all eyes were on her. Sighing, she walked over and quickly explained her plan about the tattoo.

"You were going to put this on ME!" Gray shouted.

Sherry flinched back a little. "Yes. I only sought to help your love problem."

"I don't have a love problem." Gray quickly denied. Everyone rolled their eyes at this, even Juvia.

"Oh wow," Levy commented. "Think about what it would be like with two Gray's."

An image of Juvia passed out from seeing two half naked Gray's popped to mind as well as her saying, "How will I choose between Gray-sama and Gray-sama?"

"A dream come true for Juvia." Lucy sighed.


End file.
